


A moment of silence

by Jaysop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting!Sam, Emetophilia, Food Poisoning, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Motion Sickness, Sick!Dean, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr's Sick Days, Vomiting, car sickness, chain reaction, comforting!dean, eberyone gets sick this time, emeto, human!Cas, sick!Cas, sick!Sam, this was harder to write then I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaysop/pseuds/Jaysop
Summary: Something doesn't sit well with Sam. Dean and Cas try not to let it get to them.A prompt from Tumblr's Sick Days





	A moment of silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm catching up on supernatural and I really wanted to write something for tumblr's Sick Days just so I could feel like I contributed. So this happened. 
> 
> Also the tags right now are a little sparse because I'm posting this on my phone while the rest of the house watches football. I'll have to remember to fix that later. 
> 
> It really feels like I've come full circle with this little fic. I've missed writing for this fandom. I hope you guys enjoy it. <3

Dean had the windows down. Led Zeppelin blared from the tape deck. His two passengers held on for the ride as Baby hugged the curves of the back country.

When Immigrant’s Song breathed out its last beats Sam reached over and silenced the radio, Dean still strumming with his fingers against the driving wheel. 

“Hey!” Dean smacked the back of his brother’s hand. “What the hell?”

“It was the end of the song.”

“Yeah, that’s beside the point. Driver picks the music–”

“Ok, just…Can we have a little quiet for a minute?”

Dean looked over at his brother, hunched down in the passenger seat, arms crossed over his middle. Sam avoided his gaze, long hair shielding his eyes.

“Yeah, ok Sammy. You got it.” Dean still drummed his fingers, body still jiving to the song in his head. He glanced in the rear view at their angel turned human.  “Cas, we’re having a moment of silence for my brother, ok?” 

Cas didn’t respond right away. He looked lost in thought. 

“Cas, you alright back there?”

“I am fine.” Cas met Dean’s eyes in the rearview. “I thought we were having a moment of–”

“No, no, you’re right Cas.” Another look shot over at Sam. “We are.”

True to his word Dean drove on wordlessly, edging around the banked curves of the road, tires drifting along the loose gravel on the shoulder. He only broke his silence once to huff a laugh to himself. Cas looked half asleep and Sam had resigned to leaning his face against the window. 

The days were still so short, sun setting early behind the pines, pinks and oranges blazing across the horizon as they reached the summit of a blind hill. Dean lowered his visor but still squinted at the colors seeping across the sky making the line of trees and telephone poles turn to black silhouettes. 

He smiled to himself as Cas nodded in an out of sleep, still weary and unsure of the vulnerability of it. Sam sighed and fidgeted in his seat, his hair a curtain over his eyes. Maybe Sam was right, Dean thought, the immeasurable beauty of the sunset paled in comparison to what was going on inside the Impala. The silence, the sleepy breath of his angel in the backseat, the fog forming around Sam’s head like a halo against the window. And for the moment they were all ok, they were safe because Dean piloted them through the night, and most importantly they were all alive and all together. 

Dean shook off the moment and sniffed back what was certainly not a tear.

In the seat next to him Sam jolted up. 

“Woah, Sammy you have a nightmare or something?”

“Mmm…I…uh…” Sam stuttered blinking into the glare of the sunset. 

Instinctively, Dean reached over and put a hand on Sam’s knee. 

“I dunno…felt weird since we left Augusta.”

He didn’t look good. Beads of perspiration dotted his forehead. His face had a sickly pale about it. He finally looked over at Dean, his eyes glassy and a little frantic. “I don’t feel so good.”

Hearing those words always transported Dean back to childhood, left alone in cheap motels, Sam waking him in the night with the exact phrase. He rubbed Sam’s knee. “What hurts, Sammy?”

Sam swallowed audibly. “Stomach…”

“Ah shit, well, it can’t be what you ate. I mean, we all had the same thing right? And I’m fine.”

Cas roused from his sleep and coughed roughly from the back seat. 

“And Cas, you feel fine right?”

Cas didn’t answer at first, considering it and trying to decipher if he indeed felt fine.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember when we were stuck in traffic that time in Jersey?”

Dean clenched his jaw. “You mean on the turnpike when you puked in the car? Cas, what are you trying to say–”

“I feel like that.”

Dean glanced back at Sam, dangerously dividing his attention between the back roads and his brother who was in obvious discomfort. Sam held an arm around his stomach and grimaced as a cramp hit. 

“Hey, hey Sammy, its ok. Common now, just breathe through it.”

At this point Dean was done convincing himself it wasn’t something they ate. He was starting to feel his stomach sour as he watched Sam swallow convulsively.  No, no, he was fine. He had a stomach of steel . This had absolutely nothing to do with the three “specials” they had ordered at that greasy spoon a few towns back. That’s crazy talk. 

“Ugh…Dean…I’m not doing so good.”  Sam had grabbed hold of Dean’s hand on his knee and was crushing it. 

“Ok Sammy, you’re doing great,” Dean said scanning the road for a place to pull over. “Just keep breathing ok?”

Sam scrunched his eyes closed and forced a shaky breath through his nose. The motion of the car made his nausea spike. He gagged into his fist. 

“No no no Sammy, hold on ok,” Dean swerved onto the soft shoulder and they came to an abrupt stop two wheels in the ditch and two on the pavement. 

The motion of jerking forward and then back against the seat was all it took. Sam clasped a hand to his mouth and gagged. The sound of liquid forcing its way through his splayed fingers echoed in the now silent car as Dean cut off the engine. Sam took his hand away in disgust, vomit dripping down his forearm. Another wave came up, spilling like a fountain into his lap. 

Dean was already out of the car and around to Sam’s side, almost wiping out on the loose gravel underfoot before flinging the door open. He hauled his brother out of his seat, vomit spilling from his lap all the way down his jeans. 

“Alright Sammy, its alright,” Dean soothed, both of them now kneeling down on the shoulder. He rubbed his brother’s broad back as he brought up wave after wave of half digested meat and cheese. 

Sam dropped to hands and knees, the force of his purging making his back arch like a cat’s. It was loud and gutteral and messy and for a moment he thought he was going to suffocate in it. 

Cas hadn’t moved from the back seat. He remembered what this strange feeling was. His stomach twisted inside him and his throat seemed to tighten. Of all the human experiences he had had so far this was one of his least favorites. Maybe if he just stayed perfectly still he could–

Sam retched loudly, vocalizations gurgling through the slurry of puke. 

Strangely, just listening to it was enough to make Cas lurch forward. His eyes went wide with surpise. Being human truly made no sense if this was all it took to loose control of one’s body. 

Sam gasped for air, coughing and sputtering into the mess. He looked up at Dean who was stone faced, his jaw tensed tight. 

“…m'sorry.“ 

A loud burp came from the backseat of the Impala. Dean muttered, “Shit.”

Both brothers looked over to see Cas gripping the seat in front of him, shoulders tensed as he dry heaved over his lap. Dean left Sam’s side and started pulling Cas out of the back seat. 

“Alright angel, you’re ok,” Dean said maneuvering Cas to at least swing his legs out and plant them on the pavement. He dipped his head between his knees and let his mouth hang open, a long line of drool slipping from his lips. 

Sam got sick again, still down on all fours, hair hanging in his face. The sounds of Sam gagging and burping had Cas giving out a groan. 

“Best to just let it out Cas,” Dean said, forcing out the words from between gritted teeth. He tried to not let the sounds Sam was currently making get to him. And now he had Cas clinging to his arm as he started to dry heave. 

“I don’t like this,” Cas said, spitting out saliva that tasted suspiciously like dinner. 

“Nobody likes it Cas,” Dean said trying to offer some comfort. “But it’ll make you feel better.”

Cas fought it anyway and clenched his jaw. Sam was far from done and it wasn’t making this any easier. And then there was the smell, fetid and warm.

Cas gagged hard and vomited in between his knees. He was still gripping Dean’s arm and it took some force for Dean to free himself from his grasp and stagger a few steps away. Despite himself he leaned against Baby’s quarter panel and stared at his shoes for only a moment before letting out a wet sounding burp.

“Ah shit.” Dean heaved, burning liquid ripping up his throat. 

It was as if someone opened the flood gates. Dean retched loudly, the sound of vomit pouring from him and ending sloppily on the ground as it pooled around his shoes. The next wave was thicker and it choked him when the chunkier pieces got caught up in his throat. 

Wave after wave came up, cutting off his air supply. Sam, finished for the moment, had staggered over to him, a hand coming to rest heavy on his shoulder. 

“Dean,” Sam’s voice was rough, “You ok?”

Dean couldn’t answer at the moment. And behind him Cas was making horrible dry heaving noises. Dean emptied his stomach with Sam hovering protectively at his back. 

A few more small waves came up one after the other, without Dean having much to do with it. Sam gagged into a closed fist as he watched him. Dean’s knees gave out half way through and Sam was there to help him drop safely to the ground.  It was a few long drawn out minutes until he finished, and until Cas had quieted down. Still, they all shared a moment of silence before anyone dared to move. 

“That was…unexpected.” Cas was the first one to say anything. 

Sam helped Dean off of the ground and held onto him, using the car for support.

“You good?”

Dean sucked in a deep breath.  “Yeah, you?”

Sam nodded. They both looked over at Cas, still shaking as he turned his eyes to them.

“I think it was something we ate,” he said, his voice dead pan.


End file.
